


What Really Happened on Naboo

by allison221b



Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison221b/pseuds/allison221b
Summary: Anakin and Padme's time together on Naboo, and possibly other places





	What Really Happened on Naboo

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around in my head for years, and I'm finally getting it out on paper (or virtual paper, however you look at it).
> 
> Tweaking the parts of the prequel trilogy that could've been done better is what these fics will aim to do. For now, think of this as a semi rough draft.
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was warm as it shone on their faces.

Anakin and Padme had sat in the small, cramped boat in relative silence. Not an awkward silence, more like a peaceful one.

It almost put him in a stupor, but the boat gently bumping the side made him back to his senses.

He helped Padme out of the small boat, as they stepped onto the paved area at the water's edge.

She looked beautiful today. Not that she didn't always, but today she was wearing lighter colors than she normally did, and her hair was up, though not as tightly as normal. She looked softer, happier, than he'd seen her look in a long time.

His chest seemed to tighten each time he looked at her, his heart both full and empty at the same time. 

They began walking together, still not saying anything at first. 

She turned and smiled at him before she started speaking.

All he could do was stare, and listen, and take her in. He didn't realize that she was taking him in too. He didn't fully see that she had been noticing him more and more since they reunited.

\---

Padme decided to wear something softer, more flowy, (and dare she even think it) a little bit more revealing, today. It was gorgeous weather, the sun was shining, and for once, she had no one to really impress. No committees to appear before, no debates to participate in or settle. Anakin didn't count; he always seemed to be impressed or in awe of her. She couldn't deny that it was having a positive affect on her.

She loved serving the people, never wavered in her determination to see a better and brighter future, and for justice and fairness to rule.

Although she hated being out of the action now, she couldn't deny that being home, and being away from it all, even for a little while, was good for her. Seeing her childhood home, seeing her family, and seeing Anakin in a new light, was making her heart feel what she hadn't felt for a long time, maybe ever. 

He had grown up so much. Though in many ways he still was, he was now taller than she. And handsome. Those blue eyes seemed to look straight through her own, and leave her breathless. 

Her and Anakin seemed to barely meet each other's eyes on the way over to the pavilion, but that changed when the boat came to a halt.

The boat stopped, and Anakin stepped up first, and extended his hand. She took it, and soon they were walking side by side.

This place brought back so many memories, memories of a simpler time.

"We used to come here for school retreat," she started, and Anakin's eyes were immediately on her again, hanging on every word.

she spoke of swimming to the small island not far from the balcony they came to stand at. She could remember how wonderful the water felt, how it wasn't even that cold. 

"We used to lie out on the sand, and let the sun dry us," her voice was softer now, as she continued remembering, "and try to guess the names of the bird's singing."

Anakin hadn't said a word yet, but after a pause he opened his mouth.

"I don't like sand," he wasn't looking at her now, as he picked at the sand grains on the railing, "it's course, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere"

his voice sounded a bit like hers, slightly softer as he remembered, but his was with a touch of pessimism. 

"it did get everywhere," she agreed, "but it was warm too. And you could build things out of it," but then she remembered that Anakin had come from a very dry planet that was practically made of sand and dirt. 

Anakin shrugged. 

"I'm guessing you don't miss it," she teased lightly, but stopped at the sad look in his eyes.

"no, I don't miss that part," he took a shuddering breath, and looked at her, then turned to the horizon.

Padme knew then that he was talking about his mother. She thought of asking, but she decided against it. So she did something else.

She didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was finally taking a break from the madness, and finally thinking about what she wanted for herself. Part of her felt selfish for even thinking it. But another part felt...free. 

and that's what made her reach for his hand.

He took it gently, as if he was afraid to squeeze it too hard and scare her off.

They both took a breath inward as their hands made contact, her soft skin against his slightly calloused fingers. It occurred to her that while her own arms and back were bare, he was completely covered. She briefly wondered what he looked like underneath.

She swallowed as her eyes found his.

"I missed you."

those three words from him were enough to make her skin flush, even though they were standing in the shade. She swallowed again. His eyes never left hers. 

She might not have thought about him as much as she guessed he thought about her, but she had thought about him occasionally. Especially whenever she heard snatches of news about the Jedi, about what they were doing to help the galaxy.

she had thought of him as an ambitious, creative, and caring boy. 

But now, those thoughts had to change. He wasn't a boy anymore. He had learned so much, had grown so much. Of course he still had more to learn, but these ten years had changed him. Had changed both of them.

it wasn't everything she wanted to say, but she thought she'd start simple, "I thought about you sometimes," his eyes searched hers as she spoke, "I hoped you were still using that wonderful mind of yours," 

He smiled a little at that, "I definitely tried. In between learning to use a lightsaber, and connect with the Force."

she tilted her head, "what is that like? The Force?"

He looked at the horizon again, then back at her. 

"it's like...connecting with everything all at once," Anakin lifted his hand, and at first she ached a little from the loss, but then he grasped her wrist and gently raised her hand so that it was merely an inch from his, "and at the same time, not actually touching it."

"but you can use the Force to bring things to yourself, to have them closer," he reached for her hand, fully intertwining their fingers.

"you make it sound so easy" she tried to not let her voice show how quickly her heart hand started beating. His hand felt warm, comforting, but at the same time, like endless possibilities were at her fingertips.

his eyes, his smile, the way he was around her, was slowly tearing down her walls.

and she wondered if she could do the same for him. Even though his would be a little different from hers.

"So now you know a little of what I've been doing the last ten years, besides think about you," her heart skipped a beat, and his voice wavered a little at the end, and he looked down almost shyly, but he continued, "and I've heard some of what you've done, through the public and the news,"

she smiled then shook her head, "not always an accurate source these days. the news, I mean. Biases are real, objectivity is becoming a lost art. And all these increasing problems, I don't always know what to do about them" for a moment, she was back in her work, in the Senate, mulling over the issues and the public perception, and trying to find the best solutions.

His eyes looked at her up and down, and he smiled, a big smile, leaning against the rail, still holding her hand because neither wanted to let go first.

"what? what are you smiling at?" she couldn't help but smile herself

"you always knew what to do. you always had a plan, even when everything seemed impossible" he sounded so assured and confident in her, it reminded her of when she herself had felt more in control when she had planned her decoy, and planned to overthrow the Viceroy.

"there's a lot more bureaucracy now. And don't get me wrong, I love serving the people," she hesitated before finishing that sentence, but something about Anakin and the situation they found themselves in, made her not want to hold back anymore. "but it's overwhelming sometimes," her voice seemed to catch in her throat as she turned to look at the horizon, at the island and the beautiful, sparkling water. She missed the times when problems had simple solutions, or at least less complicated ones without all this indecisiveness holding the Senate back.

"sometimes I want..." she trailed off, not sure if she could say what she really wanted.

"what?" his voice was quieter again

"sometimes I want to just find a solution, and implement it without going through all this red tape. For once, tell them what the plan is and do it, instead of having to ask permission"

"sounds impulsive"

"it is" it felt good to say, even though guilt wasn't far behind. She knew the system, had trusted the system for so long. But it wasn't perfect, and it wasn't without corruption.

"when this is over, maybe you can change it, make them see what's best," Anakin agreeing with her definitely helped stroke her ego, and add fuel to that fire within her. But it wasn't without doubt.

"what if I don't always know what's best?"

"You'll figure it out. You seem to know what you want to do"

"what if I take too much power," it was her worst fear: becoming corrupt. But at the same time, her desire to serve and to make a difference, and do what she believed was right, was equally as powerful. Her voice was impassioned, but still vulnerable. 

Anakin raised his right hand, and touched her cheek. Her breathing slowed even as her heart still beat like a hummingbird's.

"you won't." he said almost firmly

"you're a good person. You care, about everyone. You would never hurt people on purpose. you always put them first. That hasn't changed. You care about what the people need, what they want"

"what about," she looked straight into his eyes, and said what would change everything: 

"what about what I want?"

"what do you want?"

it was impulsive, she knew that. She even knew that it was impossible, that they wouldn't be away like this forever. But for once, she didn't let that stop her. 

he was taller than her, so she had to reach up a little.

she pressed her lips to his, feeling the softness and the sparks between them. 

all too soon, she pulled away. 

less than a second went by before he pulled her back in, arms encircling each other, as they kissed once more. This time their mouths opened up more, exploring the other, as his hands touched her bare back, and her hands gently stroked his hair. Anakin felt as if his heart would burst from being so full. it was almost a dream, except so much better. For Padme, it was like her heart was free and she was doing what she wanted to do for the first time in a long time.

even though this couldn't last forever, for now they would pretend that it could.


End file.
